


His Healing Starlight

by Brinbrn



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinbrn/pseuds/Brinbrn
Summary: Yes. I know Tauriel healed Kili, but she's only in the movies so... The dwarven word at the beginning means "curses" just to expand your vocabulary. I hope you liked this book as it is my first.





	

The house grew colder as the night and screams progressed. Kili had been hit with a poisoned arrow by an orc and was slowly dying. You and Fili had decided to stay with Kili and Oin since you both cared more about Kili than seeing Erebor. You asked Oin what all he needed to help save Kili because you could not handle the screams much longer. He sent you to get athelas which, according to Bard, would be found with the pigs. Once the athelas had been obtained, you looked up to look at the stars for a moment. In the corner of your eye, you could briefly see movement on the roof. Squinting to see better, they were orcs going towards Bard’s house. “Kaurzr!” You said before you started running with the athelas in the front pocket of your tunic and readying your bow and arrows.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The orcs had already infiltrated the house and were now fighting the dwarves and Bard’s children. You threw the door open and shot a few orcs away from Kili who was now off the bed. The orcs had gone and it was now as peaceful as when you left. You thought back to when Gandalf was still with you and the company. He had taught you a cure-all to anything with athelas and a simple chant. You had the dwarves put Kili on the table while you shredded the athelas.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stood at the side of the table, tying cloth around his now healing wound. That whole ordeal had been so stressful. Some of the words to the chant had left your brain because of lack of use. You were hoping it had worked or else you would never forgive yourself.

“(Y/N),” Kili muttered. 

You looked over to his pale, sweaty face in worry but gave him a small smile, “Lie still.”

“You cannot be her. She is far away. Sh-she is far far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream.” He moved toward you enough to try and hold your hand. “Do you think she could’ve loved me?” You looked down at your hands and smiled, recalling the day you had met him and been added to the company. 

\---FLASHBACK---

Your horse had run off when you were getting some supplies from the city a ways away from your village. You, being the loving owner ran off at once to find your missing horse. The sun had set hours ago and your horse was nowhere to be seen. After some more walking, you heard voices talking about how to cook dwarves and other voices saying they had parasites galore. Once close enough you pulled out your sword and decided to investigate. Your eyes scanned over the dwarves roasting over an open fire, three trolls, dwarves in tied up in little sacks, and finally found your horse with some others in a pen. You look to your right and see your friend, Gandalf, standing next to you. 

“Help stall.” He whispered before he walked away.

You shrugged and used a tactic Gandalf had taught you when he was training you to take care of yourself. Your blade would slice into the leg of a troll and then you would sprint back into the darkness. This tactic worked until one of the dwarves, who was really attractive, looked at you in admiration. You stopped for a moment too long and was almost caught. You crouched and rolled back, taking out your bow and an arrow. You lined up your shot and hit it in the right eye, which did not have an eye patch on it. The troll squealed in pain as he reached for his eye. You look up to see Gandalf breaking the stone so that the sun shone on the trolls, turning them to stone.

Rushing over to the dwarves in sacks, you took out your sword and freed them. 

The one who distracted you earlier stood up, shook off the sack, and held out his hand. “Hello. I’m Kili, at your service,” Kili said, leaning down and kissing your hand. “Who might you be, Beautiful?”

“That, my dear Kili, is (Y/N). Who is, hopefully, the newest member of the company as a fighter and healer.” Gandalf answered for you.

\---END OF FLASHBACK---

“I think you might have a chance with her. In fact, I know you do,” you smiled at him as he looked up at you with love. “Fili? Would you mind helping me move Kili to the bed?” Fili looked over at you and nodded before walking over and helping you move Kili to the bed. “Thank you.”

Laying down next to him, you put your head on chest lightly and made yourself comfortable without causing him pain. He put an arm around your waist and kissed your forehead. You were glad your chant had worked because now you were his healing starlight from another world.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know Tauriel healed Kili, but she's only in the movies so... The dwarven word at the beginning means "curses" just to expand your vocabulary. I hope you liked this book as it is my first.


End file.
